Chest Pains
by ShadeShadow234
Summary: Voodoo can be a real pain in the butt, or rather, in this case, chest. A voodoo sorceress casts a spell on the Avengers, and the trouble really starts the next day. **under rewrite**
1. And So It Begins

_Well. Here I am again. This is by far my most popular work, but also (in my humble opinion,) my poorest written work. So here I am. I'll also be making changes to the story, working out things I don't like, or adding things in to make the plot flow smoother. Vooda is still in here though._

* * *

It was a fairly normal day, with Clint in the vents, Thor with a massive, probably far beyond necessary, stack of poptarts, and Natasha was slowly edging her way closer, her slim fingers reaching for a stray poptart

Steve was by the stove, flipping yet another egg. It was surprisingly hard to keep a team of superheroes well fed, especially when said superheroes didn't want to exit their labs.

Speaking of, a small explosion shook the kitchen slightly, and while the others had grown used to the miniature earthquakes caused by any and all explosion in Starks Lab, but Steve still jumped, and accidentally spilled some egg onto the counter.

Tony appeared in the living room doorway, which was conjoined to the kitchen, waving smoke out of his face, his hair supposedly blasted back.

Clint, who had appeared at some time, and nicked a few Poptarts from Thor and promptly sat on top of the fridge, raised an eyebrow. "What'd you blow up this time?"

Tony faked being affronted. "Me? Never." Steve gave him a flat look. "Ok, well, sometimes. Not this time though, Dummy managed to knock one highly reactive chemical into another."

"And where is friend Banner?" Thor boomed, turning his attention away from his beloved Poptarts, allowing Natasha to snatch a few chocolate flavoured ones.

Tony, evidently having of spotted an opportunity for mischief, made a wide sweeping motion with his hands, which could really only be described as 'boom'. "Gone." Steve almost dropped a hot pan on his foot.

Tony chuckled. "The other guy showed up, Brucie's getting clothes."

Thor turned back to his Poptarts, content with Tony's answer, and furrowed his eyebrows. He could have sworn there was more of them...

Natasha subtly hid any poptart remains under the table.

* * *

Thor ruminated over the remains of his Poptarts, brows furrowed in concentration. There was something in the air, something he hadn't felt in Midguard since Loki's invasion. Magic.

Granted, it could barely be called so, as it was loosely tethered, and very faint, but it was there nonetheless. Averting his gaze, surely if he stared at the Poptarts for any longer it would be considered unusual, Thor jumped slightly as the man in the ceiling began to speak.

"Sir?" Tony placed his cooling coffee on a nearby counter, still focussed on a tablet with his latest phone design plans laid out on it. "What is it, Javis?" "The Green Goblin is outside of the tower, he seems quite persistent on an audience with the Avengers."

"Have you tried asking him to leave?" "With turrets, Sir, but he is insisting." Tony finally put the tablet down, and turned to Steve. "Well, you heard him. Time to suit up!"

Bruce, who had just entered the kitchen, blinked wearily. "Code green?" "Not yet, big guy." Steve strode past him, accompanied by Clint, as they needed to return to their rooms in order to gather their weapons. Tony made a mental note to make suiting up easier. "We'll keep you updated." Bruce nodded, and went to sit on one of the couches nearby.

Tony, meanwhile, already had his latest suit assembling for him, and as he stepped inside Natasha pulled out a knife, ready to go. Really, was that woman really that prepared for everything?

The battle was more difficult than expected, as the Green Goblin flew, and the majority of the Avengers didn't. Thor, of course, was willing to give Natasha a lift, leaving Steve and Clint to fend for themselves. Who knew hurling rocks could be such a good battle plan?

Then again, Steve didn't have to be hurling stones, if Tony was to give him a lift. Yet, much to the American patriots annoyance, Iron Man was nowhere to be seen, and he wasn't responding on the coms. Normally this would be cause for concern, but as Iron Man didn't face the Goblin in the first place there was no way for him to get injured, therefor there was no cause for concern.

If only Steve looked down...

* * *

"On your left!" "Got it!" Spiderman flipped over the Juggernaut, who had been approaching his left side, and sprayed webs into the burly villains eyes. While he was blinded, Tony took the opportunity presented, and fired missile from his armour, effectively knocking the Juggernaught out. Then, he landed, and raised his faceplate. Spiderman joined him, though his mask stayed firmly on.

"Kid, I dunno how you deal with these suckers on your own." Spidey sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "With difficulty."

"Hey, give me a call next time. I'm up to kick anyone's ass, anytime." As Tony finished, a very unconscious Goblin landed on the pavement next to them, the rest of the Avengers just behind, though they were more aware of their surroundings.

Thor moved back up to collect Steve and Clint, though Clint had already set up a zip line to the ground, a few blocks away from the others so the angle wouldn't be too steep. He wasn't too tired either, so jogging back wouldn't be too much of a hassle.

What happened next was a blur of movement, one moment Thor, Steve and Clint were rejoining them, as well as Bruce leaving the Avengers Tower, next a cloud of smoke blossomed in the middle of the street, a lady materialized, and shouted something _very_ angry sounding, and then everyone was flat on their backs.

The lady was gone by the time the Avengers picked themselves up, slightly dizzy but otherwise unharmed. Thor noted the lack of magic presence, the lady who used the spell must have used the last of whatever meagre magic she'd had.

Tony blinked. "So... Anyone want Shawarma?"

* * *

 ** _The next morning_**

Steve awoke with a groan, it felt like there was something in his chest. He couldn't breath too deeply, and felt his heart thump against it. It was excruciating.

* * *

Natasha had the terrible feeling she was in the Red Room again, and they were performing another experiment upon her. What has happening to her chest?

* * *

Whatever was going on in his chest, Clint reflected, had better stop soon, because he felt a coughing fit coming on, and with this type of agony in his chest he didn't want to know what coughing would feel like.

* * *

Bruce breathed slowly, trying to calm his rapidly speeding heart. The last time he had Hulked out with this type of pain anywhere hadn't gone well. He didn't want to know what would happen if he Hulked Out with this much pain in his chest.

* * *

Thor gripped at his chest, trying to quell the pain that had blossomed there. He hadn't felt this much pain since he wrestled with Ice Giants, and even then it hadn't been as bad.

* * *

Spiderman, or Peter Parker, rather, couldn't quite decide which was worse, his spider sense going mad in his head, or the pain in his chest. Then again... Having a sleep over with the Avengers (even if it was because of a crazy witch lady) might just outweigh them both... No, his chest was definitely worse...

* * *

Tony woke up like normal.

* * *

 _Oh this looks and feels so much better. Thank goodness. Revamped chapter two coming soon._ ~ShadeShadow


	2. Thank God For Aspirin

_Heyho! So, I've had a guest take a guess as to what happened last time, and they're pretty close, actually. You'll see. Also, to Lucky, I too look forward to seeing how our stories differ!_

Tony's P.O.V

Tony shuffled into the kitchen, and headed straight for the coffee maker. After drinking his customary large black coffee he noticed something. Nobody was around.

No Steve making breakfast, no Thor munching on Poptarts, no Clint on the refrigerator, no Bruce reading the news, and no Natasha doing… Natasha things.

"Jarvis? Where is everyone?"

"They appear to be in their rooms, Sir. They are all clutching their chests. Mr. Banner seems close to, Hulking Out."

"What?" Tony ditched what was left of his coffee and sprinted down to Banners room, taking the elevator at top speed.

After what felt like an hour up but was probably a couple seconds, the elevator doors opened with a ping.

Tony took off, straight to Bruce's room. He ducked inside.

"Bruce? Bruce look at me. Tell me what's wrong." Bruce cracked an eye open.

"Chest…. Hurt…"

It took all of two seconds for it to click for Tony. "That's what the spell did!... Right… Ok, Brucie. Look at me, both eyes, alright. Don't panic. Breathe slowly, but not too deeply. Ok?" Bruce nodded. "Alright, I'm going to get some water, ok?" Another nod.

Tony soon returned with the water. "Alright Bruce, drink this. Here. Slowly." Once Bruce finished off the water Tony slowly started rubbing his chest. Slowly, the pain came down to a more bearable level. "I want you to keep doing this, ok Bruce?"

"Ok… Wha-"

"No time to talk Brucie, I've got two assassins, a super soldier, and a god to go take care of!"

 _ **LINEBREAK!**_

Everyone met up on the Avengers floor. Tony glanced around, satisfied that they had followed his instructions, and were still rubbing their chests.

"Tony, what the hell? How did you know what to do?"

"You remember the fight yesterday? When I was hit by that blast, I think it affected the Arc Reactor-" he was cut off by Clint. "Why do you carry the suits power source around with you anyway?" Tony just kind of stared. "You want to know why?" He pulled his shirt off, revealing the mass of scars on his chest, and the reactor firmly embedded there. "That's why." He took a moment to savour the look on Clint's face before pulling his shirt back on.

"So, as I was saying, I think the blast affected the arc reactor, causing it to send out a temporary energy field that caused anyone in the area with me for a prolonged amount of time, to feel what it's like to have an Arc Reactor." He finished that sentence in a rush, then waited for the inevitable onslaught of questions.

One second…..

Two seconds…..

Three seconds….

Four….

Five….

When Tony reached ten, "What do you mean?" "Does it really hurt that much?" "God, Tony, I had no clue." "Why didn't you tell us?" "Wait… WHAT?"

Tony waited for the questions to die down. "It varies. You seem to be around the middle level of pain. It can be worse, or better. I only hope this doesn't end with the feeling of the arc reactor… Never mind." The abrupt end to his sentence caused the other to glare for a moment.

Before they could ask anymore questions, Tony escaped to his lab.

"JARVIS."

"Yes sir?"

"Can you narrow down the time frame as to how long you would have to be in proximity to me for, in order for the spell to work?"

"Yes sir. I shall start on that right away sir."

Just then, there was a scream.

 _Alright! Whoo! This chapter was kinda hard to write… And I don't like it too much. I've literally rewritten it, like, 5 times. Uggghhhh. *_ _ **is banging head against desk.***_ _Also, do you guys want more Spidey in this? I might be able to wiggle him back in to the story. Actually, there is a free spot! So, comment your favourite Marvel character, or OC (please include description) and give a reason why your character should win, and they may win a spot! Just… If I don't know the character… ENJOY IT BECAUSE YOU WILL BE CONDONING ME TO RESEARCH! Spidey is separate from this. If you want Spidey, comment Spider._

… _wow… I enjoyed writing that more than I enjoyed writing this chapter…_

 _~ShadeShadow_


	3. Meet Peter

_Heyho! I'm sorry, I've been lost in the land of the Internet. I got Undertale. End of story. So, Ive had a guest suggestion, and they wanted Spidey back, She-Hulk, (be right back looking her up.) ((alright she seems awesome)) or ant man. So, for now, more Spidey, and the votes are still open! Just leave a review with the character you want and why. Also, to_ _KoalaMarch_ _, Mystery woman….? Have I forgotten part of my story already…? Loki… Hmm. Maybe. What do you think? I'm open to anything. And your wish is granted! Spidey on the way!_

Clints P.O.V

He glared at Tony's retreating form. How could he not tell them how much it hurt? Then, something Tony said seemed to kick in. "Wait… Didn't he say this was about halfway through the… Pain level…?" Shit…

Tony's P.O.V

"Sir, I have finished the calculations. It appears that anyone in close contact with you within the past 24 hours has been affected, villains not included. It seems whoever was with you before the attack had a delayed reaction."

Tony had run to the elevator, ordering the AI in there… Friday, was it? To take to the same floor as the scream. Let's see… Pepper was at a press conference in Japan, Rhodey was doing… Military stuff in the War Machine, he should be fine, anyone else? Oh, yes, that new intern… Peter Parker. And Spidey.

Hopefully Spidey would be ok, right now it was Peter he was worried about. After all, he was just a teen, no way he would be able to take some of the pain the Avengers were used to on a daily basis. Spidey seemed to get hit around a lot. Like, a lot a lot, so he should be able to handle it.

Right, right, Peter. Peter is what matters right now. Never mind Spidey.

Tony rushed to Peters office, finding the teen clutching at his chest and writhing on the floor. "Peter! Peter. Look at me Peter." Peter cracked an eye open, staring at Tony. "I'm going to start rubbing your chest, alright. It will help."

Peter moaned in response.

 _ **LINEBROKEN**_

Peter gazed around at the assembled Avengers, his jaw hanging open. Sure, he had met them as Spiderman, chatted with them as Spiderman, and even fought with them as Spidey. But never as geeky Peter Parker.

Hence the awe.

Steve walked over and shook the now recovered Peter Parkers hand.

"I'm Steve. Steve Rodgers."

"Y-You're Captain America!"

"Yes I am son." Steve chuckled.

Peter had already moved on.

"AND YOURE BRUCE BANNER!"

"Uhm… Yes?"

"IM A MASSIVE FAN! I READ YOUR PAPERS ON GAMMA RADIATION!"

"Uh…. You… Actually understood them?"

At Peters enthused nod, Bruce continued.

"Really? Well…"

They then proceeded to spew nerd all over each other. Tony shared a hopeless glance with the other Avengers.

 _I'm sorry. This took far too long. And it's so shoooort! I feel like a terrible person. I'm SOOOOOOOOO SORRY. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! D',',',:_

 _~ShadeShadow…_


	4. What a wonderful morning

_Heyho! I feel terrible for the last chapter so… **hands Sandwich** here ya go. Also, I'm going with the Andrew Garfield Spidey._

Third person P.O.V that morning with Peter…

Peter yawned, rolling over in bed as the alarm beeped constantly at him. It almost seemed mocking. "What? You fought the Juggernaught and yet you can't get out of bed? Hahaha."

Peter yawned again. Why did he set an alarm on SATURDAY. No school… No job… Wait… Peters eyes flew open. He was out of bed in a flash, running around his room, and getting dressed. He somehow ended up with his shirt on as pants.

Maybe he should have been a bit slower… Still plenty of time right?

Getting dressed properly this time Peter couldn't help but notice the dull ache in his chest. Must have gotten hit there.

He stepped down into the kitchen, greeted by the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs. His Aunt May was cooking breakfast it seemed.

How that woman got up so early was beyond Peter.

Then again… She probably didn't swing around the city in spandex, stopping cri- lets just stop that thought there.

After eating breakfast Peter thanked his aunt, helping her with the dishes.

"Don't you look smart today!" She complemented him on his work suit.

"Thanks Aunt May."

He finished up with his dishes, and took off, weaving through the crowds to his new workplace, Star- Avengers Tower.

When he arrived he hit his foot on the end of his skateboard, flipping it up, and caught it, sticking it in a hidden alleyway he knew well, he stopped multiple robberies there. It pissed him off a little that Avengers tower was right there! But they never helped out. Oh well. He made sure it was well out of view, and continued on his way.

Once in the building he walked over to the expensive looking elevator. He couldn't help but notice the ache in his chest seemed to have gotten a little worse.

He arrived in his office on time. Whoo! The AI in the elevator had been quite helpful. He frowned, noticing that a couple forgotten boxes had been stored in his room. He decided to move them to the hallway.

He had most of the boxes out, and only one was left. It was on top of a metal cabinet. He reached up to get it, and hit his chest hard in the metal casing.

He was vaguely aware he was screaming as his world dissolved into flames.

 _So. Here's what you get. I'm sleep deprived and maybe a little insane. Autocorrect was a troll. For example I tried to wright dishes. What did I get? Didgeridoo. Then I got Dideoxycytidine. What the heck. ~A very sleep deprived, ShadeShadow._


	5. Authors Note

_Ok.. I'm sorry to everyone who is reading this story. I am placing it on haitus until I finish my other story, hiding in plain sight. I am sorry for the inconvenience... I just feel overwhelmed at the moment and need to NOT tackle two stories at once. Hehehehe... As soon as hiding in plain sight is finished I shall devote all my attention to this story. I can give no certain word on how long it will take to finish Hiding In Plain Sight. Seeya for now! ~ShadeShadow!_


	6. Hiatus over! And a chapter Hehehe

_Heyho! So, this is kinda awkward. Erm… The Hiatus is over I guess. I mean, updates will probably be irregular… But hey! Hiatus over, right? I own nothing but the plot and the idea. (Vooda too I guess but she's irrelevant now.)_

Peter and Bruce seemed to have talked about everything by now, it had been hours.

Tony had left to his lab again, murmuring something about side effects and finding out how to dispel the spell.

Steve finally walked to the elevator, taken it down to Tony's lab and knocked on the door. Getting no response he opened the door, finding Tony slumped over the table, fast asleep. Steve winced internally, he knew it hurt, leaning on something with an arc reactor. He had slumped on the kitchen table upstairs and instantly regretted it.

Gently, careful not to wake Tony, Steve lifted him up, bridal style, and carried him over to the worn but comfy couch tucked away in the corner of the room.

"How do you deal with this Tony. How do you deal with this."

 _ **LENI BRAEK.**_

By the time Peter and Bruce had finished talking, Peter had realized how late it was, and took off, yelling about, "AUNT MAY'S GONNA KILL MEEEE!" Clint had burst out laughing, to the point where the pain in his chest flared and he had to lie down.

In reality, Aunt May was out for the week, having just that morning left. Peter had to go out for his evening patrol as Spidey.

It had been a few minutes after Peter left, when Steve finally came back upstairs, looking concerned. "What is wrong, Son of Rodgers?" Thor boomed.

"I'm just… How does Tony…" "Deal with it?" Natasha finished. "Он пьет."

Steve didn't understand Russian, but he understood Natasha's meaning. The tone of her voice gave it away. Sadness.

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

Tony woke up on the couch, surprised to see he was on the couch. He figured either Steve or Bruce had found him asleep on the table, and moved him. Not Clint, the bird brain would have most likely drawn on his face, and Natasha? Well… She was Natasha. Who knows.

Tony stretched, and feeling a little cramped, decided to go for a flight in the Ironman suit. "Jarvis?" "Yes sir?" "Tell the others I've gone for a flight. Let me know if their… Chest Pains get any worse, alright honey?" "Yes sir."

Flying through the city was quite nice, he was sure he saw Spidey webbing up some thugs, Deadpool eating a chimichanga, and Daredevil leaping off a building, but when he tried to catch another glimpse of the mercenaries they were already gone.

Sighing, Tony angled the repulsers to take him higher, he always found flying above the clouds more relaxing. That is, until a green blur crashed into him high in the sky, at only a height an aircraft (or Hulk) ((or Ironman)) could reach.

 _ **PLEASE READ.**_ _That's all for now, getting back into the swing of this story. Longer chapters soon. The only reason my chapters are often so short is I'll feel like I owe you guys an update, and quickly get something down. SO! Would you guys prefer shorter but quicker chapters or longer but slower chapters? ~ShadeShadow_


	7. She-Hulk and Loki

_Heyho! Oh god! I'm drowning in follows! I honestly almost had a heart attack, I mean, I left my phone for like… A minute! And I come back and there's like 20+ emails all for this story and oh my god. Shout outs at the end of the chapter. Plus OH MY GOD ITS IN A COMMUNITY. OH MYYY GOOODDDD IT HAS 2500+ VIEWS OH MY GOD. OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD. **THANK YOU EVERYONE! Thank you so much!** I never expected to get so... Popular._

"Jarvis, wheres Tony?" "Sir wished for me to inform you he's gone for a flight in the mark 20." Steve frowned, it was rather irresponsible of Tony to leave without telling them what to if the pain got worse, and what to avoid. He'd have to have a word with him.

 **With Tony**

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" "You crashed into me!" "Yea well you should have watched where you were going!"

As it turns out, She-Hulk had crashed into Tony, and they'd landed… Well.. Crash landed out of civilization, luckily. She-Hulk arguing with IronMan definitely would had gathered attention.

"What are you even doing out here, IronMan?" Her tone held obvious distaste for Tony, and somehow, he couldn't blame her. "Why, sweetheart, I was about to ask you the same thing." He snarked back at her.

"You first." She almost growled. Tony was about to decline, but changed his mind at the last second. "Clearing my head. It gets was too crowded in Avengers Tower. Your turn honey pie." He smirked up at her. She sighed. "Fine, I was coming to check on Bruce. I worry about him sometimes." She huffed. Tony nodded in understanding.

"Yea… He has pretty good control over the Other Guy though. That leads me to my next question, I've actually meant to ask you this for awhile, but, how do you keep control over your Hulk?" Tony knew it's wasn't the Hulk side of her he was talking to, despite her big green appearance. He'd conversed with her a few times before… Well, the whole fiasco with the She-Hulk. He'd unfortunately left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't like him at all.

She blinked. "

I never thought of you as the more thoughtful type Stark. I thought with you it was just… Well.. Ready, Fire, Aim." Tony winced internally. He'd rather forget about Obadiah and Howard. "But I don't really know. I guess it's something to do with the fact I wasn't exposed to Gamma Radiation directly, only because of Brucie's blood." She tapped her finger on her chin, thinking.

Just then, Jarvis interuppted. "Sir, there has been a call to assemble. Shall I tell the Avengers?" Tony thought about it. "No, there's no way they can fight in their current state. Block off all means of communication with the tower, aside from She-Hulk, she can go in, but only her. Nobody leaves." "Yes sir." Jarvis understood why the Avengers couldn't fight, but it didn't sooth his worries about Tony.

Tony turned back to She-Hulk. "Alright Sweetie, I've gotta go. Help yourself to the tower." She nodded, and leapt away. Tony sighed. "Ok honey, what's the problem?"

"It appears that Loki has reappeared, and is making rapid progress… Towards _you_ sir." By now the worry was evident in Jarvis's tone.

That's when Loki appeared in front of him, eyes wild. "Reindeer Games? How've you been?" Tony jested. "Stark." Loki drew himself up, dusting his pants off and righting his helmet. He had been rather disheveled. "So. You come here to kill me or something? How'd you even get out of jail?" Tony stated as he took his helmet off.

"No, Odin let me out, I was-" "being mind controlled? Yea, I guessed that. Thor always said your eyes were green. When you came in with the Chitauri? They were blue. What's your deal?" Loki was… Well, shocked. He didn't think anyone would have thought of mind control. Well… Him under mind control, not someone else.

"Odin sent me here with the instructions to 'Not plan anything Evil, and Stay for Eight Years.' Not a very long time if you ask me, I suppose I got off lucky."

"And what's with that… Ehh.." Tony made a vague motion with his hand towards a cut of the gods cheek. "Oh," Loki reached up and touched the gash lightly. "I landed next to… Deadpool… And kind of on his chimichanga." Tony dissolved into hysterical laughter.

 _Ok wow time for shout outs. Oh geez. . ._

 _ **For Following**_

 _So-Many-Ships-It's-An-Armada_

 _Mangal2012_

 _Sterolineotpforever_

 _Dementedjen_

 _Effugere_

 _FalynELF_

 _SammyJammy_

 _Ventusleone_

 _Tango Dancer_

 _RachaelSummer_

 _Mozart's Fantasy_

 _Candiandi97_

 _DetectiveAtWork_

 _AsgardianGrizzly_

 _ **For Favouriting me or the Story**_

 _RainbowAnimation_

 _AsgardianGrizzly_

 _Ventusleone_

 _So-Many-Ships-It's-An-Armada_

 _SammyJammy(You're the only one who favorited me! XD)_

 _FalynELF_

 _Mangal2012_

 _ **OK LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT THIS PLEASE.**_ _Now I hopefully have your attention, Long and Slow chapters or Quick and Short chapters? PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER! ~ShadeShadow_


	8. Deadpool and Hydration

_Heyho! I'm back! Sorry if I get Deadpool wrong, I don't know much about him aside from: He's insane, the Merc with a Mouth, Scarred heavily from cancer which led him to weapon X, has a better healing factor than Wolverine, and his real name is Wade Wilson. Fourth wall? What fourth wall?_

After all had been said and done, Tony and Loki were sat on top of a skyscraper. "So, since some sort of spell hit you, the team have arc reactors?" "Close, they feel what it's like to have a reactor."

Loki tapped his chin, lost in thought. "Did she say anything when she cast the spell?" This time Tony tapped his chin. His ironman suit was a little ways off, not out of reach in case of an attack, but still off.

Tony would admit it willingly. He was comfortable with Loki. "She yelled something like ' _SHOTE ANIMA FREDU TYTU!'"_ Tony mocked.

"Ah, a simple enchantment. I should be able to undo it, but I would have to confront your team." Loki sounded almost worried, mainly about how his brother would react.

That was when there was a giggle behind them. Tony spun around, as did Loki.

It was Deadpool. "Hey! Didn't you invade New York a while ago? I'm a huge fan!" Deadpool giggled again, and Loki decided it would be wise to not remind him of the chimichanga.

"Why are you here Deadpool?" Tony inquired.

"Oh! I got a job!" Tony immediately tensed. "From some W.A.T.E.R. Guy."

Tony made a move towards the suit. Deadpool stopped him. "Ah ah ah! I'm not done talking yet. It would be rude to leave!" This time Loki intervened.

Using his magic, he blasted Deadpools arm, which had been holding Tony back. Tony sprinted to the suit, and Deadpool began growing his arm back. "Now that wasn't nice at all!" He unsheathed a Katana with his good arm.

He swung it at Loki, and sliced straight through one of the horns on his helmet, stopping just before his head. With his other arm, which had finished regenerating, Deadpool got one of his Guns, and fired a shot. "One."

The bullet went directly between Tony's legs, and hit the suit, causing it to keel over from the force. "Didn't I say it would be rude to leave? As I was saying, before you interrupted me, I was hired by Hydration to get you, Tony! How lucky are you!"

Deadpool dropped the katana, leaving it to swing dangerously close to Loki's face. Just before it made impact, a thin, almost invisible strand of webbing stopped it.

Deadpool turned to Tony, and spread his arms out to either side, tilting his head a little. "Oh come on Birthday Boy I wanted to have some fun. Is that all you got?" Deadpool sounded disappointed, then giggled.

A low whistle sounded off to the side. "So you're Deadpool huh?" Deadpool turned slightly, acknowledging the voice. "Do you really have a healing factor all that great?" The voice came from the other side then.

Deadpool laughed. "How else would I have gotten my arm back, hey, Guys!" Deadpool turned to face the screen. "Can you get a load of this? He sounds like he doesn't believe me!" Loki peered over the Merc's shoulder, looking at Tony, questioningly. Tony had turned around when the voice first sounded, and met Loki's eyes.

They both shrugged.

 _ **With The Other Avengers**_

Cap was pacing back and forth in the living room. The one on the Avengers floor that is. Far too many living rooms in that tower.

"Tony should have been back by now." Steve stated.

Bruce, who was sat on the couch, sighed, rubbing his brow. "Steve, we've been over this. He probably lost track of time." Jennifer, who was sat next to him, rubbed his back sympathetically.

They had had that conversation four or five times. Steve finally sat down, and winced. Suddenly everytime pain flashed over Tony's features when he sat down to hard, and how he seemed to gently lower himself into a seat came to mind.

Steve had never seen Tony willingly let anything, aside from shirt or the suit touch the reactor.

Steve had also never seen him in the training room, or lie on his stomach.

There was so many things Steve did on a normal basis, that now, he couldn't.

Suddenly Steve, despite knowing no Russin, knew exactly what Natasha had said that afternoon made sense.

"He Drinks."

 _~ShadeShadow_


	9. Doom

_I woke up at one in the morning and I was like, "I need to write another chapter," so I wrote this and promptly went back to sleep. Any bad grammar, that's why._

The strand of web that had held Deadpools katana inches away from Loki's head, yanked, and the katana went spiralling off into the night sky.

Deadpool saw the glint of disappearing metal, and whirled around. "Who's there?"

"Just your friendly neighbourhood," the katana spiralled back down, clattering onto the roof, only to be firmly webbed down. "Spiderman."

Deadpool turned to a seemingly random spot on the roof and waved.

"Deadpool, I caught the guys who offered you this job. They weren't H.Y.D.R.A," Tony breathed a sigh of relief, "in fact, they were laughing about how they tricked a famous mercenary into believing them." You could almost feel Deadpools anger.

"Luckily I saw Tony and Loki up here earlier, otherwise they really would have gotten away with fooling the Merc with a mouth."

Spiderman stepped out of the shadows, on the opposite side of where Deadpool waved at.

Deadpool levelled a gun at him. "Where." He almost growled.

"Last I saw them was first and Broadway. Cops probably have them by now." Without another word the Merc with a mouth leapt off the side of the building.

The relief in the air was almost palpable.

Tony nodded to Spiderman, and set his suit back upright, stepping into it, just in case. "Hows the chest?"

"Huh? Oh, it's been a little sore, why?" Loki butted in. "We're you affected by the curse as well?"

"Curse?"

Tony moved in between them, setting his helmet on the ground. "Well Spidey, I was hit by a spell in a fight a little while ago, and it gives anyone who's been in contact with me for the last twenty four hours the feeling of having an arc reactor. You're one of them. Loki can lift the curse, just hold still for a second."

Inside the mask Peter blinked stupidly. 'I completely forgot…'

Loki did some hand gestures and after a couple seconds Spiderman felt the sharp ache in his chest that had been bugging him all day lift. He let out a sigh of relief.

Tony smiled grimly. If only was that easy for the pain in his chest leave.

Spiderman waved his thanks, and leapt off the building, much like Deadpool, only he was snatched up at the last second by a web.

Loki turned to Tony. "Perhaps, I should perform on the other avengers in the morning…"

Tony thought for a second, letting out a low whistle. Yea…"

 _ **That morning**_

Tony walked sleepily into the kitchen. Barton attempted to ask him something. "Later Birdbrain. Coffee first."

After Tony had had at least two or three cups of coffee was he ready to face introducing Loki… Reformed? De-Mind Controlled? To the avengers.

Barton intruded in on his thought process. "Tony, the… Chest Pains… ( **A/N Rolls credits!** ) disappeared during the night."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Then he sighed. "I'm going to be in my lab crying. Don't disturb me." Seeing Clints incredulous look he sighed again. "Only joking Birdbrain."

As soon as Tony was secure in his lab he turned to Loki, who was sat on the couch, helping himself to a box of… Chocolate Poptarts. Huh.

"Really?"

Loki stifled a laugh. "It was much easier to do while they were asleep."

 _ **Linebreak**_

Not much later, that same day, the Avengers were called to assemble. Doom was stirring up trouble in the Queens area. What he hoped to accomplish in Queens was beyond any of them, even Fury.

The doombots were everywhere. The hunks of machinery almost seemed like a swarm of mosquitos.

Captain America had decapitated at least a hundred, and Hulk was happily smashing away a couple blocks down. Hawkeye was trying out explosive arrows, they were working exceptionally well. Blackwidow was almost dancing from one robot to the next, and Thor swung away happily with Mjolnir.

Ironman had Doom to deal with.

Landing next to the caped mechanical man, Tony couldn't help a pun.

"Couldn't handle the Kings, so you went to Queens instead huh?"

Tony still thought it was totally worth it as Doom landed a solid his on his suit, right where the arc reactor was located.

"Oomph!" Almost immediately Steves worried voice filtered through his ears. "Tony?"

"I'm fine."

Ironman lifted his repulsers and shot two powerful shots at Doom, who deflected them. "This is gonna be fun.

 _Fun fact. I almost ended the story on this chapter, then changed my mind._

 _Loki's name is fun to write. Loki Loki Loki Loki. ~ShadeShadow_


	10. Finale

_Heyho! Alright, here it is, the final chapter of Chest Pains. Thank you to EVERYONE that followed, or favourited, or even clicked/tapped on this fanfic. All of you helped me, and inspired me to keep on writing. I know I'm not the best, he he he.. Heck this is the second fanfic I wrote. (Third maybe. Hm.) Anyway, THANK YOU ALL! Oh, and I still don't own the Avengers, or anything Marvel._

Read the Authors Note.

Steve was worried, knowing Tony, he was most likely taking on Doom.

He quickly dismantled any Doombot that got in his way, and headed over to Dooms last known location.

Which was still far away from where he was.

 _ **With Tony**_

Tony took off, planning to attack Doom from the sky. Doom simply raised a gauntlet, firing an energy blast and forcing Tony to land, as he had taken out the left repulser on Tony's boot.

The two mechanical men engaged in a fist fight, and Tony couldn't help but notice Doom kept on aiming for the arc reactor.

 _ **Back to Steve**_

Thor had noticed the difficulty Steve was having getting through the swarm of Doombots, despite the fact the amount of robots had lessened considerably.

Quickly swinging his hammer, Thor hurled Mjolnir through the Doombots, disabling many of them.

"Go! American Captain!" Steve nodded his thanks to the bigger man, and sprinted down the clear cut path. Mjolnir would often make near passes to either side of him, eliminating any Doombot that got too close.

Steve reached Tony and Doom, just in time to knock away Dooms fist, which had almost broken through the arc reactor casing on the suit.

"Thanks Capsicle." Steve could have sworn, he heard the smirk in Tony's words.

That's when Cap noticed how battered the armour on Tony's chest was. "Oh Go- (LANGUAGE) Gosh, Tony, are you Ok?"

"Aww, you do care!" Tony teased. "I'm fine Capsicle."

Turning back to Doom, Steve saw he had assistance, in the form of MODOK. MODOK sneered at him, before using his mental abilities to trap Tony. The mental barrier started shrinking, and Steves face paled.

"Better hurry Captain, unless you plan on having a crushed cube for an avenger." Doom spoke for the first time since they attacked him.

Steve tapped on his earpiece. "Natasha? Get the Hulk over to Dooms location."

 _ **LINEBROKEN**_

Tony was more or less totally immobilized in the blue sphere. At first he had a little movement, and he could stand, but as the battle outside raged on Tony found himself forced to his knees.

That's when the Hulk arrived.

He smashed Doom away with one of his… Well… Hulking fists, and started bashing on the barrier trapping Tony.

MODOK had floated out of the range of Caps shield throws, and was cackling madly.

That is until, webbing coated his face, and his concentration was broken.

It had just gotten to the point of painful for Tony, as MODOK had speed up the process with the Hulks arrival and he had been forced to all fours.

The Hulk gently cradled Tony in one arm, and went back to smashing Doombots with the other, with renewed vigour.

Spiderman swung in. "What did I miss?"

"Doom attacked, and you just saved Tony's life. I'd say this is long over due, and we can work out the details later, but welcome to the avengers Spidey."

Spiderman couldn't help himself. He squealed quietly.

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

All the Doombots had been taken care of, and Doom had vanished as soon as the Hulk showed up. Tony had light bruising on his chest, back, and arms, but otherwise he was fine. It had been a couple weeks since the whole Doom incident.

And, Tony couldn't help but notice, Steve typically stuck near him, ready to help at a moments notice.

Natasha was slightly gentler when attacking him for making one too many sex jokes.

Thor didn't pat him on the back so hard.

Clint didn't tease him about the reactor.

Bruce always double, triple, or sometimes even quadruple checked the arc reactor after Tony got hurt.

And Spiderman didn't act any different, that Tony was aware.

During movie or video game night the best seat seemed to be reserved for him, and there was always a fresh coffee waiting for him.

Tony decided, maybe Vooda had done them all good.

 _Ok, so, one chapter, which never made it to this story, the first word on page three was Natasha. Next chapter, (last chapter) first word on page three was BlackWidow. This chapter, it's Natasha again. Huh.._

 _**sits in corner and cries happy tears** THANK YOU ALL AGAIN I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. ~For the last time in this story, ShadeShadow_


End file.
